Late at night
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Genzo watches Youzo’s late night training YAOI


Late at night

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: yaoi, sap, fluff, romance

Pairings: Genzo Wakabayashi x Youzo Morisaki

Summary: Genzo watches Youzo's late night training

A.N.: You could consider it the prologue to 'Happy Birthday, Youzo Morisaki', but it can stand for its own, too.

* * *

Late at night.

Genzo looked out of the window down at the training field. His dark eyes registered every movement of the goal keeper down there. Genzo smiled.

It was so typical for Youzo to train till late in the night. He glanced at the little bedside clock. It was nearly midnight. If Youzo wouldn't come up in about five minutes he would have to go down and fetch him. But apparently he didn't have to, because in that moment Youzo took his water-bottle and towel and walked towards the hotel.

Genzo stood at the window until Youzo was out of sight, then he went to his bedside table and turned off the light.

Youzo would be here in a few minutes and Genzo didn't want him to know that he watched him train.

He crawled into bed right in time as Youzo opened the door, totally exhausted.

Without turning on the light, he walked into the small bathroom to take a shower.

Genzo lay in bed, watching him, drinking every single movement in.

He could hear the turning on of the water tap.

Genzo closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening now in the bathroom.

How Youzo would pull his sweaty t-shirt over his head, revealing well defined muscles and smooth skin.

Then he would bend down, pulling of his sneakers and socks, followed by his trousers and pants. And while doing so his firm little ass would move tauntingly, begging to be f… .

Genzo bit down on hi lip. No, he should NOT think any further or he would have a little problem, that he couldn't explain, but his mind wasn't cooperating.

Now Youzo would stand under the shower, bending his head back and letting the hot water running down his trained body, enjoying the feeling.

Mmmmhmmm… water running down Youzo's body. He would enjoy it a few minutes, than he would start washing. His hands would wander down his body over a hard pink nipple (which begged to be licked), down his stomach, between his.. .

Genzo opened his eyes. No, no, no! Bad Genzo, really bad.

He licked his dry lips. These fantasies weren't good.

Genzo took a few deep breaths. He needed to calm down (his pajama bottoms already felt too tight), before Youzo would leave the shower.

He listened with held breath. Trying his hardest not to think about a naked Youzo Morisaki.

After 15 minutes Youzo emerged from the showers, only a plain white towel around his hips, body glistening in the moonlight.

A few minutes ago Genzo had thought, that he could breathe normally again, but this sight in front of him… It was breathtaking.

Youzo looked gorgeous.

Without blinking he watched, how Youzo dropped the towel, standing naked in the moonlight, revealing himself to the hungry gaze of Genzo Wakabayashi.

Genzo licked his lips. He would love to take Youzo's dick in his mouth and suck it like a lollypop.

He watched Youzo dress himself. First his pajama bottoms, than his (or more precisely) Genzo's t-shirt.

Genzo closed his eyes.

It had been Youzo's first late night training session, when he had grabbed Genzo's t-shirt accidentally and had put it on.

Genzo hadn't said anything. Why?

Youzo looked unbelievingly cute in it.

Genzo was interrupted in his thought, as Youzo crawled into bed and the mattress moved slightly.

He lay still, listening to Youzo's breath, how it became more and more even, until he was sure that he was asleep.

He studied Youzo's sleeping form, taking everything in, engraving it into his memory.

Without realizing it, he had raised a hand and touched Youzo's cheek. It felt like velvet. Smooth and soft.

Genzo knew he should stop or something bad would happen, but he could not bring himself to it. It was too good.

Out of a sudden intention he leaned forward and kissed Youzo on his lips. It lasted only about a few seconds, but to Genzo it felt like heaven.

Longingly he looked down at Youzo and bit on his lip. He needed to stop now or he would rape him in his sleep and that was something that Genzo didn't want. He wanted for Youzo to enjoy it, to scream his name in pleasure not in pain.

With a sigh he lay down again and tried to sleep. If the tournament wouldn't end soon, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

The end


End file.
